


Empty Hearth

by Theoroark



Series: Wildlands [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, In Which A Drunken Bootycall Interrupts A Demonic Dinner Party, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: There was a small pitched skirmish, the kind of battle the Holy Army required during periods of stalemate so everyone would remember they were at war. Jack had raised his rifle and seen at the hilltop, riding a skeletal horse, the demons’ general in a bone-white mask, staring back at him. And Jack had known, mask at all.





	Empty Hearth

Gabriel Reyes had died about three miles into the Wildlands, far too close to the safety of civilization for his death to be anything but a slap in the face. Jack had drank and blamed himself but he had held off on joining him, because Gabriel’s death was so pointless, so random, he couldn’t help but wonder where he would have to go to find him again. And he got his confirmation a year later. There was a small pitched skirmish, the kind of battle the Holy Army required during periods of stalemate so everyone would remember they were at war. Jack had raised his rifle and seen at the hilltop, riding a skeletal horse, the demons’ general in a bone-white mask, staring back at him. And Jack had known, mask at all. 

Gabriel hadn’t killed him then. Maybe it was because Jack hadn’t taken the shot. But Jack has the depressing feeling it was because Gabriel had seen through his epaulets and reliquary, just like Jack had seen through Gabriel’s mask. Because Gabriel isn’t wearing the mask now. His uncovered face is buried between Jack’s thighs. Jack is holding him there but Gabriel easily pushes back to look up at Jack reproachfully, though Jack can’t imagine it’s for the right reasons. 

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Gabriel says. “You’re already so cold. And I haven’t even drank from you yet.”

“Who said you were going to…”

Jack’s words fall away as Gabriel slides back into his crotch. His eyes are all innocent as he blinks up at Jack, like his irises aren’t bright red and like he isn’t swirling his tongue inside Jack. Like he doesn’t have razor sharp, hollow canines millimeters from desperately sensitive skin. Jack groans. Shifts his hips up, so he’s almost lying down in his study chair. Puts his hand on the back of Gabriel’s head again and Gabriel indulges him as he pushes him in. 

When Jack cums, Gabriel gets up and pulls him upright, so there’s a lap for him to straddle. Back when this was their study, their house, Gabriel would fuck him after eating him out, or Jack would get him off as Gabriel leaned against him, panting. They’d go to bed leaning against each other, kissing whatever skin they could find. Maybe they’d fuck again before one of them fell asleep. 

That’s not what happens anymore. Instead, Gabriel kisses him right below his chin and Jack shakes his head. “Too high up,” he tells him. “Can’t you do my bicep instead?”

That would be covered. But Gabriel doesn’t like drinking his blood through muscle, apparently. He moves down a few inches, to the dip in Jack’s throat. It could be covered by a high collar. Gabriel kisses there. Looks up at Jack with those red eyes. 

Jack nods and closes his eyes, as Gabriel’s teeth sink in. He doesn’t have to look to know Gabriel’s grabbing his dick as he drinks. He doesn’t have to ask to know Gabriel won’t go to bed with him. He doesn’t have to try to know that wherever Gabriel goes off to after this, he can’t follow. 

-

The presiding warmage of the Straits has jurisdiction over a territory of one city, a handful of towns, and a mass of demon-filled wilderness. So Ana knows her officers well, and Jack knows her well. She still manages to surprise him when she teleports into his temple office, though. And judging by how her face crumples, he surprises her too. 

“Oh, Jack,” she says. He can’t say anything at first, just stumble-runs towards her until he can wrap his arms around her. Because Ana shouldn’t be the one taking that tone. Not when the arms that wrap around him are bandaged and grotesquely thin. 

“What happened to you?” he asks, before she can ask it. She waves a hand. 

“We’re trying to build new spells. There are bound to be accidents.” Jack swallows and nods. She’d said the same about the always-open wound on her stomach and the pulsating nodules on her shoulders, and those had gone away. But she’d also said that about the skin discoloration and cloudy green eyes, and those have lingered. He really, really hopes this is temporary. She looks half-dead like this. And he doesn’t know what he’ll do if she leaves him. 

“But you, Jack.” He grimaces, knowing what’s coming next. “You’re so cold.” She gives him a once over and with a sinking feeling, Jack instantly knows that his makeup isn’t hiding his pale skin, and his closed-lip smile isn’t hiding his fangs. He flinches when Ana takes his collar but doesn’t try to stop her. She just sighs when she sees the bite. 

“You found him.”

Jack jerks his head down. “You knew–“

“I scryed on him, after you told me,” Ana says. She leans against his desk, piled with prayer books and battle maps. “I saw him, then.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I was going to.” Her tone is half-apologetic, and Jack thinks that’s as close as he’s going to get. “But I was in the conservatory for the past couple months and before that, I didn’t know how you would take it. And,” she stares meaningfully at his neck, “I don’t believe my instincts were incorrect.”

Jack rubs his face. “It didn’t start out like this.”

“I’m sure it didn’t.”

“And I can still do everything I used to. I can still fight and think and feel.”

“I’m sure you can.”

“But…”

Ana nods and steps towards him. “You can fight it off, with time and with will. But…” She tilts his head, like he’s a horse she’s inspecting. “You’re so far gone. This doesn’t happen unless the spirit is weak.”

That has Jack snapping his head away from her fingers. “I know I’m not doing great, Ana, but fuck–“

“That’s not what I mean, Jack–“

“–I’m still trying, I have all these soldiers in my flock, I care about them.”

“I know, that’s–“

“And I care about you, Ana. I would do anything for you. Fuck.” Jack sits down behind his desk and puts his head in his hands. “I thought you knew that.”

“I do, Jack,” Ana says quietly. “I love you too. But that’s the thing. You’d do anything for me. You’d do anything for this town. But you’re not willing to do very much for yourself, are you?”

Jack looks up at her between his fingers. “Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Ana says. And she laughs. Jack looks at her and her sickly frame and her bandages and thinks about how she has so many people around her who could surely bear the brunt of experimentation, or at least share in it. This doesn’t need to be her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I love you, Ana.”

“I know.” They’re both quiet for a moment, then she shakes her head. “This isn’t why I came here. Except now it is.” She walks to his desk and sets down a small, smooth rock. “Teleportation stone. It has two charges a day. It can get you there and back. Visit me sometime. There are healers in the capitol who could help.”

“You can’t stay?” Jack hates how needy he sounds, how pained the question makes Ana look. She shakes her head. 

“I have to go back I’m– I’m sorry, Jack. But stay with me when you visit?”

He sees that same fear in her green eyes, and so stands up and kisses Ana’s forehead. If he’s too cold, he thinks, she’s far too hot. A smoldering pit of magicks, precious and discarded. 

“I will,” he tells her. Ana nods. Then she’s gone. 

-

He doubts it’s the lesson Ana wanted him to get from their talk. It isn’t the only one he got, really. But it’s the first one Jack acts on. 

He doesn’t have the nice crystal bowls or marble fountains that mages at conservatories have to scry with. He just stops the sink and fills it up and hopes that’s enough water. It is. The picture is murky and spotty but when Jack holds an electric lamp dangerously close to the water, he can make it out quite well. He sees a large manor on an island in the middle of a lake of black water, deep in the Wildlands. He sees enough of the surrounding area, and knows the Wildlands well enough from his maps and his battles. He’s able to teleport right outside its walls, not in the black lake that would surely never let him go. 

The manor is built out of stone blocks and that’s easy to climb. The window is easy to pick too. What’s harder is what comes next. Jack lands in what must be Gabriel’s bedroom– he sees that long black cloak he saw on the battlefield draped at the foot of the bed. But Gabriel’s not there. And Jack hears more than one voice below him. 

He doesn’t know how many people are visiting, or who they are. He’s a bit too drunk to come up with competent means of gathering that intelligence, or covertly reaching out to Gabriel. So instead he just stomps on the floor really loudly. There’s a moment of silence, then the sound of a chair being pushed away. Then footfalls approaching the door. Gabriel opens it and Jack’s right there, grabbing it and slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Did anyone follow you?” Jack asks. Gabriel stares at him in shock for a moment. Then he grabs Jack and slams him to the wall instead, his hand over his mouth. 

“No,” Gabriel hisses. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What the fuck do you think?” Jack crooks his leg and pushes it up to Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel pushes it back down. 

“Jack, what– I–“ He rubs his face. “I’m having other… officials... over for dinner. What were you thinking, barging in here like this?”

“You do this to me all the time,” Jack says. His words are muffled by Gabriel’s hand, but he knows Gabriel is hearing him. “You walk right in to my house–“

“Our house.”

Jack laughs, and he knows it’s not the volume of the noise that makes Gabriel wince. Gabriel takes his hand away and steps back. He isn’t meeting Jack’s eyes anymore. 

“Just… stay here,” Gabriel says. “And stay quiet. I’ll come back when they’re gone.”

Jack walks to the bed and falls backwards onto it. Gabriel looks like he’s going to say something for a moment, but he quickly and quietly leaves instead. 

Jack spends a while trying to hear what’s going on downstairs, but it’s just murmur and the clinking of china and quiet laughter. It’s pointless and it’s boring and it’s not why he’s here. He leans over and starts searching through Gabriel’s bedside dresser. In the first drawer, there’s a collection of sealed letters with names on the outside. Most of them are addressed to Ana. One of them is addressed to him. Jack shuts that drawer and opens the second. There, he finds some lube. Some toys too, ones Jack’s never seen before. He wonders if Gabriel’s using them with someone else. 

He stops thinking about that and falls back on the plush pillows and duvet and shoves down his pants. He almost laughs at the idea of one Gabriel’s dinner guests walking in on him now, an Officer of the Cloth fucking himself on demon general’s bed. 

He’s already pretty wet, but he knows this will fuck with Gabriel. So he coats his fingers and sticks them inside himself. He gasps a little because gods, he really is cold, but then he pushes through and moans louder than he meant to. He could swear he hears a momentary pause in the polite noise downstairs. He freezes for a couple minutes, fingers still inside himself, like if anyone walked in the stillness would hide the absurdity. When nothing happens he starts to move again, this time shoving his face into the pillows. 

Even as he tries to hide, he imagines being caught. The voices downstairs make it sound like there are three, maybe four demons here for what Gabriel is probably trying to make a sophisticated elites’ dinner. Jack imagines them all crowding around the doorway, watching him with hellish eyes. Maybe laughing at him. Maybe looking disgusted. Gabriel standing there, just as ashamed and horny as Jack under the weight of their gaze. Jack knows he shouldn’t find it hot when it’s a distinctly possible reality, not just a fantasy, but he can feel himself throb picturing it. 

Jack cums, and almost immediately he feels appropriately nervous instead. It’s annoying. He should be getting an afterglow, not getting sober. Fortunately, he used to jack off to get to sleep, back when he was still leery of drinking himself unconscious. He leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes. 

-

Jack wakes up to the sound of Gabriel saying, “They’re gone.” He blearily blinks as he sits up. Gabriel is surveying the room. The still-open drawer with his toys visible. The bottle of lube discarded on the bed next to Jack. Jack’s pants halfway around his thighs. Finally, he looks Jack in the eye. Jack meets his gaze stubbornly. Really, Gabriel has just as much to be ashamed of. 

On some level, Gabriel might actually believe that, because he just sighs and holds a wine bottle out to Jack. Jack snatches it from him. “It’s not pure,” Gabriel says. “It’s…”

Gabriel doesn’t finish that sentence, either because he can’t find a polite enough euphemism for “mixed with cursed blood” or because Jack immediately starts drinking straight from the bottle, rendering it a bit of a mute point. Gabriel sighs and gets on all fours on the bed, crawling towards Jack as he shrugs off his jacket and undoes his cravat. He’s stradling Jack as Jack sets down the bottle, having put away most of it, to stare at Gabriel as he unbuttons his shirt and pants. It’s not enough to get him drunk again but he has a comforting buzz back. Jack tilts back his head as Gabriel starts to undo his own shirt as well. 

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Gabriel murmurs. He kisses Jack’s neck. Doesn’t even try to bite him, though, and for some reason that pisses Jack off. 

“You always drop in on me unannounced. You don’t give a shit what I’m doing.”

“You never have guests.”

“I could.” It sounds sullen to Jack’s own ears, and Gabriel gives him a wry look that turns into something too tender when he pushes Jack’s shirt off his shoulders and stares at his naked body. Jack shuts his eyes. 

“Just fuck me,” he says, and Gabriel obliges. He hisses when he first pushes into Jack, feeling the leftover lube, and Jack smiles. He throws his arms back and finds handholds in the headboard. Gabriel takes the hint and gets rough right away, pulling Jack’s hips up. Jack wraps his legs around Gabriel’s waist. Whatever's happening to him, he's still getting old, so his body protests. But Gabriel still has him nearly bent in half and the angle's so fucking good, Jack moans loudly and can feel Gabriel's dick jerk inside him in response.

“Someone might still be around,” Jack pants. “You want to put that gag on me?”

“Shut up.” If Gabriel still could, Jack knows he would be blushing. Jack digs his heels into Gabriel’s back. 

“Are you fucking other people?” Gabriel doesn’t answer. Sticks a couple fingers in next to his dick, like that will shut Jack up. “You are, aren’t you. But are any of them as good as fucking me?”

Gabriel falls forward, letting Jack go. Jack’s hips fall and Gabriel’s dick mostly falls out of him, leaving just Gabriel’s hand, still stroking him in small motions. Jack’s close again and so that’s enough to make his breath short, especially when Gabriel opens his red eyes and stares down at Jack. 

“No,” Gabriel says. “Fucking of course not. You think I’d do this to both of us, if you weren’t…”

Gabriel trails off again and this time, it’s either because he doesn’t know what exactly Jack is, or because Jack’s grabbed his dick and is stroking him off in unison. He buries his head in Jack’s shoulder and Jack doesn’t even wince as the fangs sink in. A little burst of precum comes out of Gabriel’s dick as the first spurt of blood leaves Jack’s body, and Jack spreads it down with his thumb. He can feel how close Gabriel is. He’s making little whimpering noises as he drinks, and his hips are fucking minutely into Jack's hand. Jack hasn’t seen him this undone since before he died. 

Gabriel keeps drinking as he cums, spilling over the duvet and Jack’s leg. Gabriel curls up to get a better angle on Jack’s shoulder, groping at Jack's chest as he does. He keeps his hand inside Jack, studiously massaging him, until Jack cums again. He stays there, hand and teeth inside Jack, for another minute before Jack starts to squirm. Then he pulls back. 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Gabriel says. His voice is raspy and Jack sees his own blood glistening in his mouth. “You taste different now than you did even a month ago. You can’t go on like this.”

“You could stop drinking from me,” Jack points out. 

“You could stop coming to me.”

Jack laughs. Pulls Gabriel down so Jack can press his face in the crook of his neck and feel Gabriel’s chest shake with uncertain laughter. They’re both too cold. But the press of their bodies is an echo of that old warmth. 

“I can go home tonight,” Jack tells him. Gabriel shakes his head. 

“Stay,” he whispers. He lies down with his arms around Jack. Jack could almost cry at how much he’s missed this, actually sleeping with someone else. 

It’s probably a bad idea. But Ana told him to take care of himself. And Gabriel wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his chest feels like care. So Jack closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world <3


End file.
